


Eat You Alive

by the_misfortune_teller



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_misfortune_teller/pseuds/the_misfortune_teller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-Sochen. Balthier is hoping to distract himself from the discomfort of being back in Archades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on ff.net; I'm in the process of editing stuff and moving it over here instead.

Balthier skulks along the darkened streets of Rienna feeling hemmed in and uncomfortable. He shoots nervous glances towards the pools of shadows and darkened doorways as he walks, a sardonic smile crossing his face briefly as he remembers the vow he had made to himself when he left Archades; that he would never return to the city.

“Funny how things change,” He mutters to himself, hiding his face as a group of drunken revellers pass him. He knows that by distancing himself from his companions, he’s putting himself in more danger but the prospect of sitting in yet another tavern, in Archades no less, does not appeal and so he has excused himself, dismissing Fran’s offer to accompany him to wherever he intends to go.

“Where exactly do I intend to go?” He ponders aloud; he briefly entertained the idea of taking a cab to Tsenoble to look at his old house but knows this would be flirting too closely with danger, too close even for him; although he suspects that Cid has long abandoned the family manse in favour of his laboratory and that there will be no one to notice his presence if he did chose to go. He walks nearer to the wall, looking down at the guttering flames of Old Archades when the sound of muffled footsteps makes him pause. He keeps his gaze fixed on the torch light below, forcing himself not to quicken his pace, lest he arouse suspicion.

He carries on walking aimlessly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he strains to hear the footsteps behind him, wondering for a moment if he has imagined them. He holds his breath for a moment and hears another foot fall behind him. Someone is definitely following him, and he certainly doesn’t intend to hang around to find out who it is or what they want.

Crossing the cobblestones quickly, he ducks into an alleyway, shooting a glance over his shoulder and catching sight of a darker patch within a nearby shadow, confirming his suspicions.

“Hey! Balthier!” Balthier freezes, pressing his back against the wall. The voice behind him sounds oddly familiar, and there doesn’t seem to be any menace there. That doesn’t stop him hurriedly drawing his gun, wondering if he will have time to load it before his pursuer rounds the corner. Glancing up, he sees a figure silhouetted in the torchlight, moving confidently towards him. Balthier feels his panic turning to rage when he catches a flash of white-blonde hair in the flickering torch light.

“What in the hells do you think you’re doing?” Balthier snaps as Vaan takes a step closer; he grabs hold of him and pushes him roughly against the wall, his arm pressed hard across Vaan’s chest. “Are you trying to get me killed?” Standing this close to Vaan, he can smell the reek of alcohol on his breath; he learnt early on in their journey that both Vaan, and to a lesser extent, Penelo are fond of their drink. Balthier has never been one to turn down a drink, particularly if someone else is buying, but feels that like many things, Vaan takes his drinking to an extreme; as though he is trying to prove some point. Balthier has often wondered if the boy thinks excessive drinking the mark of a true sky pirate.

“Why are you following me Vaan?” Balthier releases his grip on Vaan, glaring at him in the gloomy light of the alleyway as he returns his gun to its holster. “More to the point, how did you know where to find me?”

“That guy we met earlier, Jules. He was in the tavern and told me that’d he seen you.”

“And just how much did that little piece of information cost you?”

“Not all that much,” Vaan shifts uncomfortably, his vest scraping against the wall behind him.

“You paid Jules your hard earned gil just to find out which part of this Godsforsaken city I was lurking in? Why would you do that?”

“I...we were worried about you. Being back in Archades and all. Thought you might be upset or something.”

“And what, you thought you’d be my shoulder to cry on? How admirable. I’m fine, Vaan. Now go away.”

“Go away? Why?”

“Because you’re drunk and I’m in no mood for babysitting. Scamper back off to the tavern; I’m sure the others will be missing your stellar company,” Balthier knows he’s being a little more cruel than the situation really calls for but doesn’t want to draw any more attention to himself than he already has. Wandering the streets with someone as overtly Dalmascan as Vaan is sure to attract just the kind of attention he’s seeking to avoid.

“I’m not that drunk you know,” Vaan calls as Balthier turns and walks away, heading further into the dark of the alley.

“Go away!”

“Don’t want to.” 

Balthier glances over his shoulder to see Vaan trailing behind him, one hand against the wall to steady himself.

“Are you trying to irritate me?” He snaps, coming to an abrupt halt as he folds his arms across his chest.

“No. Why, am I?”

“What do you think?” Balthier asks as he turns to face Vaan. “You always irritate me.”

“Good.”

“Good? What do you mean, good?”

“I mean I’m glad I irritate you. You annoy me,” Vaan counters. Balthier feels his cheeks flush angrily at Vaan’s remark.

“Listen, _street rat_ ,” Balthier growls, “I haven’t the patience for you tonight, particularly if you’re being deliberately irksome. Now run along. I’m bored with you.”

“Get over yourself, _Fframran_. You’re not all that interest....” Vaan is cut off as Balthier flies at him, grabbing his vest in both hands and pushing him hard against the wall.

“What did you just call me?” He pushes Vaan again, pleased to see him wince as his bare shoulders scrape against the rough bricks. “Don’t you ever call me that again!” He tightens his grip as Vaan pulls half heartedly at his wrists in a bid to free himself.

“Balthier...I...” Vaan begins, still trying to break free of Balthier’s hold. Much his annoyance, Vaan doesn’t look intimidated as he had hoped, but oddly amused. “You know, you’re pretty when you’re mad,” Vaan blurts out, still smirking inanely. Balthier does a double take, letting go of Vaan’s vest in surprise and trying to back away from him, but Vaan is still firmly grasping his wrists, no longer trying to free himself from Balthier’s clutches, but keeping him trapped instead.

“Let go of me Vaan. You’re drunk.”

“I’m not as drunk as you seem to think I am,” Vaan replies cockily.

“You just told me I’m _pretty_ and now you try to argue that you aren’t drunk?”  Balthier struggles again, surprised by how strong Vaan’s grip on his wrists is.

“You are, and I’m not.”

“Is this you trying to irritate me again? Now let go of me, you’re creasing my shirt.”

“I’d have thought you would have worked out what I’m trying to do,” Vaan smirks.

“What are you trying to do then?”

“This,” Vaan lunges suddenly at Balthier, kissing him hard on the lips. Balthier wrenches his arms from Vaan’s grip in surprise, pushing him away.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Oh come on Balthier, you might think I’m stupid, but I’m not. I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

“The way I look at you? Vaan, I hate to break it to you, but I look at you for precisely what you are, an irritating brat who I can’t seem to shake off.”

“Liar.”

Balthier scowls at the smug note in Vaan’s tone.  He considers himself to be fairly cosmopolitan when it comes to his love life and is not ashamed to admit that several of his previous partners have been male. Admittedly, Vaan had held a certain intrigue when he and Fran had first stumbled across him in Rabanastre; Balthier had initially admired the contrast between Vaan’s tanned skin and pale hair, fascinated with the boy’s vaguely feminine features. However, after several weeks in Vaan’s company, the attraction has waned. It isn’t that he dislikes Vaan, he tells himself, just that he feels that there is only so much Vaan he can cope with at any one time. And given how quickly the boy has become obsessed with the Strahl, he’s glad he has never attempted to act on his attraction. It’s obvious, Balthier had thought, that Vaan would also become obsessed with him, and given that they had no idea how long they would be on this journey, the last thing he needs is a lovesick teenager mooning around after him.

“What’s the matter Balthier? Cat got your tongue? Just admit it, you want me to kiss you again,” Vaan’s voice jerks him from his reverie.

“Trust me, I don’t,” Balthier lies, watching Vaan warily. “You’re far too irritating.”

“And like I already said, you annoy me.  That doesn’t mean I don’t fancy you.”

“Given that you manage to stand your own company on a day to day basis, I’m amazed you could find anyone else annoying. Now run along, I’m not talking to you about this any longer.”

“Why not?” Vaan whines, sounding every inch the petulant child.

“I’m just not.”

“But why?”

“Do you realise how childish you sound?”

“Just because you treat me like a stupid kid doesn’t mean I am one you know,” Vaan pouts, pushing his hair out of his face. “You behave like I don’t know how to do anything and just get in the way.”

“I’m sure you can do plenty of things, Vaan; petty thefts, tantrums, clumsy flirting with any girl who looks your way...there’s just no end to your talents. However, I can say with absolute certainty that none of these are of particular interest to me,” Balthier glances down lazily at his fingernails as he talks.

“I bet I could do plenty of things that would interest you,” Vaan smirks, looking Balthier up and down in a manner that he feels is far too obvious; bordering on predatory.

“I doubt that.”

“Want me to prove it?” Vaan lowers his head as he speaks, his hair falling over his face and hiding his eyes.

“And what do you intend to do to prove your point?” Balthier asks, folding his arms across his chest. _Someone_ , he thinks to himself as he watches Vaan continue to eye him appreciatively from beneath his hair, _will have to teach the boy the art of subtlety_.

“Whatever you want,” Vaan grins mischievously as he looks up at Balthier, strands of pale blonde hair framing his face.

 “Oh please, Vaan. I’d eat you alive,” He is enjoying himself now, the oppressiveness of Archades long forgotten. Goading Vaan has always amused him, but knowing that Vaan wants him makes it all the more enjoyable. He takes a step closer, resting his hand flat against the wall above Vaan’s shoulder and leans in towards him.

“That’s what you think,” Vaan replies, tucking his hair behind his ears before folding his arms across his chest. “Maybe it’s you that has a point to prove, not me.”

“I don’t have to prove anything to you. I’ve certainly had no complaints.”

“Wow, you’re so modest,” Vaan teases smugly. “That seems about right for you though, all talk, no action! Hey, that could be your motto!”

“Shut up now Vaan.”

“Make me,” Vaan challenges. Balthier grins wickedly in the gloom, grabbing hold of Vaan’s wrists and pinning him against the wall once more. He lowers his head, his lips close to Vaan’s ear and whispers, “You might regret that.”

“You talk a lot, you know,” Vaan replies breathily as he turns his head quickly.

“Mmm, annoying, isn’t it,” Balthier’s response is barely audible, their faces so close together that he can feel Vaan’s hot breath on his cheek. Before he can pull back, Vaan has leant forward, capturing him in an urgent kiss. Balthier lets out an involuntary moan as Vaan bites down gently on his lower lip and tightens his grip on his arms once more, pleased that he has removed his ridiculous gauntlets for once. He briefly digs his fingernails into the soft skin of Vaan’s wrists as he attempts to free himself from his grasp.

“Stop squirming,” Balthier hisses, finally releasing his grip on Vaan, raising one hand and twisting it into Vaan’s white-blonde hair, pulling his head back and forcing his tongue into his mouth, pleasantly surprised when Vaan returns the gesture; he’d expects the boy to be inexperienced, perhaps even clumsy, but Vaan’s tongue caresses his own in what Balthier privately considers to be quite a skilful manner, eliciting another moan from his throat.

He feels Vaan’s hands moving to his hips, bringing them closer together, and pulls harder on the boy’s hair, feeling rewarded when he hears Vaan moan softly. He starts to lose track of time as their kisses continue, tongues fighting for dominance. He feels Vaan begin to pull away, trailing kisses along his jaw and throat and releases his grip on his hair, tilting his head back as Vaan’s teeth lightly graze his neck. He closes his eyes, focusing on Vaan’s movements, wondering briefly just who has taught him these tricks while cursing his constrictive leather trousers as Vaan bites down hard on his neck.  He’s vaguely aware that Vaan is moving his hands slightly, but pays little attention, reaching up and running his hand through Vaan’s hair. Balthier thinks to himself later that this must have been what he took as some kind of sign, as he is soon jolted out of his pleasurable trance by Vaan’s hands moving to the front of his trousers, quickly unbuttoning the fly and moving to slip his hand inside.

“I don’t know how things work in Dalmasca,” Balthier begins as he grabs Vaan’s hand, his tone slightly drowsy with lust, “but here in Archades, that sort of behaviour will get you arrested.”

“You want me to though, don’t you?” Vaan leans back slightly to make eye contact with him, a coy smile playing across his face. “So why not?”

“Not really an option, is it,” Balthier replies, stifling a moan as Vaan rolls his hips against Balthier’s own, his baggy trousers doing nothing to hide his rapidly hardening cock.

“Why isn’t it an option?” Vaan asks as he leans forward once more and runs his tongue along Balthier’s throat, making him to shiver.

“Because we’re in an alley way. In less civilised settings I might not complain, but I’m not prepared to get myself locked up for a quick fumble.”

“Well...uh....where are you staying tonight?” Vaan asks, his voice slightly muffled as he trails kisses down Balthier’s neck.

“Why? You won’t be going there with me,” Balthier replies, trying to get his breathing back under his control.

“Why not?”

“Look, as fun as this has been, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to come back with me.”

“How come?” Vaan raises his head to look up at Balthier, who sighs, disentangling himself from their embrace and turning his back on Vaan.

“Look Vaan, this might not be easy for you to hear, but I think I should say it anyway,” Balthier begins, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m not interested in some kind of relationship with you. I wouldn’t want you to get any ideas if you did come back with me. Gods only know how long we’ll be stuck on this journey together and quite frankly having you obsessing over my ship is bad enough. I don’t want you obsessing over me as well.” _Yes_ , he thinks, smiling to himself, _that sounds about right_. _There’s no way Vaan can mistake his intentions now. Shame though,_ he ponders, looking down at his crossed arms, _it’s been a while since he’s gone to bed with anyone and there’s always a certain sense of accomplishment in taking someone’s virtue._ He hears a stifled sound behind him; gods, is the boy _crying_? Rolling his eyes, he turns to face Vaan, his annoyance turning to outrage when he realises that he’s laughing, hand clasped over his mouth.

“What,” He snaps, “Is so funny?”

“Uhh, I just thought this was some casual thing,” Vaan grins, smoothing down his hair. “I’m not planning on declaring my love for you or anything! But, uh, if you don’t want to, that’s fine by me.”

Balthier regards Vaan for a few minutes. He would be lying if he said he doesn’t want to take Vaan up on his offer; perhaps bringing the boy back to his hotel wouldn’t be such a terrible idea. _And besides_ , he thinks to himself, _if he does get clingy afterwards, well, no one ever said that Fran and I were on this journey long term_.

“Consider yourself warned then,” Balthier grins, tilting his head slightly and gesturing that Vaan should follow him. “Don’t blame me if you end up getting hurt.”

“So where are you staying then?” Vaan asks as he falls into step beside Balthier.

“Just come cheap, anonymous little hotel, somewhere I’m not going to be recognised. Wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise for the old man,” He finishes angrily, glaring up at the Draklor laboratories, looming large over the city.

“Makes sense, I guess. You got anything to drink back at this hotel of yours?” Vaan grins as they walk side by side through the streets of Rienna. The backs of their hands brush momentarily and Balthier increases the distance between them; he certainly doesn’t want Vaan trying to grab hold of his hand anytime soon.

“No. Even if I did, I wouldn’t be giving any to you. Smells like you’ve already had plenty to drink tonight.” Balthier admonishes. They walk on in silence for some time, Vaan apparently lost in his own thoughts.

“Balthier?” Vaan finally breaks their silence after several minutes. “You weren’t surprised that I’m into men as well as women, were you?”

“Hmm? So you find other men attractive as well?”

“What, you think you’re the only guy I find attractive?” Vaan laughs, “Why are you so full of yourself?”

“Well you never gave any indication,” He glances up at a building ahead. “Our destination. You can tell me more later.”

 


	2. II

Balthier ignores the curious glance the desk clerk shoots them as Vaan follows him up the stairs. While in Archades sexual encounters between two men aren’t frowned upon as such, Balthier knows from experience that most men are more discrete in their approach. Or perhaps, he thinks as he glances over his shoulder, the clerk is merely curious about Vaan, an obvious foreigner in the city.

“In,” He mutters, unlocking a door and pushing Vaan in ahead of him. He leans back against the door and flicks on the light, watching warily as Vaan looks around the room, twitching aside the curtain to peer outside. Vaan is possibly the nosiest person Balthier has ever met, and he’s sure that given enough time, Vaan will start going through his belongings.

“Hey, you’ve got a shower in here!” Vaan exclaims as he pushes open the only other door in the room. “Thought you said this place was cheap!”

“It really doesn’t take much to impress you, does it?” Balthier comments drily, sitting down on the end of the bed and removing his boots.

“Not really, no,” Vaan grins, leaning against the windowsill and watching Balthier lazily. “Can I use it?”

“Use what? The shower? Probably one of your better ideas; you still stink like the Sochen,” Balthier waves Vaan away in the direction of the bathroom. He slowly unbuckles his ornate vest while he listens to the sound of running water from the other room; there’s a feeling of trepidation spreading through him. Now he’s here, alone with Vaan, he wonders if it’s such a good idea to bring the boy back to his hotel. Crossing to the small table, he folds his vest neatly, running his fingers across the fine embroidery before divesting himself of his holster and gun. He digs around in his pack and pulls out a stubby wooden pipe and leather pouch before crossing back to the bed. He opens the pouch as he leans back against the pillows, lifting it and sniffing at the contents; it’s been some time since he last smoked hrdya, but on arriving in Archades that morning, he felt that he needed a little something to keep him calm and had rashly purchased himself a small amount of the drug.

“What’s that?” Vaan asks suddenly as he steps out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Balthier looks up, the sticky black tar like substance clutched in his hand. Vaan sprawls across the bed, watching Balthier with interest, apparently not noticing the water dripping from his blonde hair on to the bed sheets.

“Nothing for you,” Balthier replies, using his knife to break off a small chunk of the black wad and tamping it down in the bowl of the pipe. He doesn’t need to look up to know that Vaan is staring at him eagerly and keeps his eyes averted as he reaches across to the bedside table, grabbing a box of matches and lighting the pipe.

“Aww, come on, tell me!” Vaan shuffles further up the bed towards Balthier, keeping a firm hold on his towel before he exposes himself completely.

“It’s far too strong for you,” Balthier smirks, exhaling a cloud of thick, sweet smoke directly into Vaan’s face.

“Bet it isn’t,” Vaan argues as he lunges towards Balthier and attempts to snatch the pipe from him. He’s not quick enough though, and Balthier smirks at him as he holds the pipe out of his reach, raising an eyebrow as Vaan’s towel slips dangerously low on his hips.

“I didn’t bring you back here to sample my drugs.” Balthier admonishes, taking another drag on the dark pipe before exhaling the smoke towards Vaan’s face.

“Yeah, well, if you think you’re getting anything from me without sharing that, you’re wrong,” Vaan says petulantly, folding his arms across his bare chest and scowling.

“Just a taste then. I don’t want you passing out on me.” He holds the pipe out to Vaan, but keeps a firm hold on the pipe as he leans forwards and takes a deep drag. He’s vaguely impressed when Vaan doesn’t immediately start coughing and spluttering but instead holds the smoke in his lungs for a moment before exhaling slowly.

“Whoa.” Vaan slumps back against the pillows, a drowsy look on his face as he smiles up at Balthier. Balthier returns the grin momentarily before raising the pipe to his own lips once more.

“Enjoyed that, did you?” He asks, watching as Vaan continues to smile languidly.

“Yeah. What is it?”

“Hrdya. Helps you relax, which I’m sure you’ll thank me for later.”

“Can I have some more?” Vaan props himself up on his elbows, watching Balthier. His pupils so large, from a combination of the low lit room and the drug that his eyes appear almost black. Balthier regards him for a minute before leaning down, one hand brushing across Vaan’s hip before coming to rest on the bed beside him, the other holding the pipe out to him once more. He feels a brief tingle crawl across his skin when Vaan’s hand closes over his and watches as he takes a large lungful of smoking before collapsing back on the pillows. He keeps watching Vaan as he finishes the last of the hrdya and sets the pipe down on the low table beside the bed.

Vaan shuffles his shoulder blades further into the soft pillows, his eyes half closed as he looks up at Balthier. A powerful rush of attraction surges through him as Vaan’s fingers twitch across the bedspread and brush against his knee; after the briefest pause, he leans down and kisses Vaan roughly, enjoying the low moan that escapes Vaan’s mouth. As their tongues meet, he feels Vaan’s hands moving, slowly untucking his shirt from his trousers and fumbling with the buttons.

“If you damage my shirt, you’ll regret it.” He warns as he breaks their kiss, pushing Vaan’s hands away from him and getting to his feet. He peels off his leather trousers, throwing them towards the desk and unbuttons his shirt before settling back down on the bed.

“Nice shorts.” Vaan laughs, eyeing Balthier’s undergarments with curiosity.

“Just because you Dalmascans are too common for underwear doesn’t mean we all are.”

“Looks way too restrictive. Maybe you should take them off,” Vaan says with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows as he reaches for Balthier’s waistband, only to have his hand swatted roughly away.

“Have some patience.”

Balthier props himself up on one elbow, running his hand across Vaan’s well defined stomach muscles and watching with interest as goose bumps formed on the boy’s skin.

“So are you going to kiss me again?” Vaan asks, watching lazily as Balthier continues to run his hand across his stomach and chest. Balthier doesn’t reply immediately, pinching Vaan’s nipple hard between his fingers.

“You really are shockingly impatient, Vaan.”

“Hey, I’ve been waiting a long time for this!” Vaan laughs, slipping one arm around the back of Balthier’s neck and pulling him down on top of him. Feigning reluctance, Balthier allows Vaan to kiss him, shivering slightly as he feel Vaan’s hand slide inside his shirt, his calloused fingers brushing across sensitive skin.

“What’s the matter?” Vaan asks as Balthier shifts uncomfortably beside him.

“I don’t like people touching my chest,” Balthier replies as he unceremoniously pushes Vaan’s hand away.

“That why you’re keeping your shirt on?”

“I didn’t bring you back here for a chit-chat. If you’re going to keep talking you can take yourself back to whatever cheap inn you’d found to stay in,” Balthier deflects, unable to stop the frown that’s crossing his face.

“Sorry,” Vaan says with a shrug, raising his head slightly to kiss the pirate again. After a moment’s hesitation, Balthier returns it, grabbing Vaan’s wrist and pinning it to the bed to prevent any further explorations. Several minutes later, he feels Vaan twisting beneath his hand and tightens his hold, eliciting a grunt of pain from the boy.

“You’re kind of hurting me.” Vaan complains, pulling away from him. Balthier releases his grip, rolling onto his back and watching as Vaan sits up and rubs at his shoulder.

“Sorry,” He mutters, admiring the way Vaan’s muscles move as he circles his arm to try and ease the pain. He reaches out and runs his hand down Vaan’s back, surprised when he can easily feel the bones of his spine. Balthier wonders idly why he’s never noticed just how thin the boy is before; after all, his usual attire leaves little to the imagination. Maybe he has noticed, he thinks, but just hadn’t really paid proper attention or has ignored what he’s seen. It was to be expected after all, given the way Vaan has apparently been living for the last two years. Glancing up, he realises Vaan is eyeing him over his shoulder, a contented smile on his face. He removes his hand quickly, grinning rakishly at the boy as he puts his arm behind his head.

Vaan leans back down to kiss him once more, damp hair brushing against his cheeks. Keeping his hands flat on the bed, he moves slightly and starts to plant urgent kisses along Balthier’s jaw and throat. Balthier moans softly as Vaan’s lips move down to his collarbone, eyes opening wide as the boy suddenly sucks hard on the thin skin; hard enough, Balthier knows, that there will be a livid mark there come morning. He grabs a handful of Vaan’s hair and pulls just hard enough to discourage Vaan from continuing. To his surprise, and annoyance, Vaan starts to work below his collarbone towards his chest the minute he lets go of his hair and immediately shies away from the boy as he pushes his shirt open further.

“You just said I couldn’t touch your chest,” Vaan says in a low voice as he glances up at Balthier. “You didn’t say anything about kissing.”

“It’s the same thi –” Balthier’s sentence is cut short as Vaan runs his tongue along his sternum, peppering his pale skin with hot kisses. The usual discomfort he feels when someone touches his chest is rapidly dissipating as Vaan licks and nips his way across his torso, his hands remaining firmly on the mattress as he works his way lower and lower. Balthier forces himself to relax, trying to focus solely on Vaan’s warm mouth moving slowly down his stomach. He feels Vaan pause briefly when he encounters the long scar that curves viciously across his stomach and around to his lower back and tenses, anticipating a new barrage of questions but to his surprise, Vaan simply planted a gentle kiss at the scar’s beginning before moving his attentions elsewhere.

“Why did you stop?” Balthier groans in disappointment as Vaan sits up suddenly, leaving him feeling cold and exposed.

“Your shorts are in the way.” Vaan comments, glancing down at Balthier’s hard cock, straining against the fabric of his undergarments. “You gonna take them off?”

“Be my guest,” Balthier retorts and lifts his hips slightly to allow Vaan to remove his underwear. Vaan grins as he pulled off Balthier’s shorts, casually tossing them to the floor behind him and smirking when Balthier’s cock slaps against his stomach. Balthier sighs quietly to himself, his eyes slipping shut as Vaan’s fingers curl gently around shaft; he can feel himself growing harder under Vaan’s slow, lazy strokes and relaxes against the pillows, vaguely aware that Vaan is moving further down the bed. He feels Vaan’s other hand brush against his inner thigh, feel the mattress dip slightly as the boy shifts his weight. He opens his eyes slightly, just in time to see Vaan lower his head and extend his tongue to lick delicately at the head of his cock. Balthier props himself up on his elbows and watches with interest as Vaan slowly runs his tongue along the length of his shaft, tracing a vein with the tip of his tongue. He arches his back slightly, hoping that Vaan will take the hint and is unable to suppress the shiver that runs though him as Vaan eagerly lowers his head, his hot mouth swallowing several inches of Balthier’s cock in one go.

Balthier groans loudly, his hand working its way into Vaan’s hair yet again. _Gods, he’s good_ , he thinks as he tries to focus on something other than the way Vaan is sucking and licking at him, one hand cupping his balls as he takes more of Balthier’s cock in his mouth, until the tip of his nose is brushing against dark hair. He gives up trying to watch and flops back against the pillows. After an embarrassingly short period of time, he can feels as though he’s on the brink of orgasm, and desperately tries to distract himself, trying to prolong his enjoyment, or at least delay the inevitable, but quickly gives up as Vaan continued relentlessly. _It would be polite to warn him_ , Balthier thinks briefly, grasping the sheets with his free hand and gasping loudly as Vaan’s pulls back slightly to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock and render him abruptly silent. It’s too much for Balthier and his back arches up off the bed as he comes, knuckles white where he’s clutching at the bed sheets, only vaguely aware that Vaan is fervently swallowing every drop before licking him clean, gentle little kitten licks that quickly become too much for Balthier; after a few seconds, he has to push Vaan away, his cock feeling too sensitive to have him continue.

 


End file.
